Phobix
__INDEX__ Phobix (bürgerlich Claus Rainer Nisslmüller; * 8. Juni 1991 in Linz) ist ein österreichischer DJ und Musikproduzent im Bereich Dubstep, Brostep und Electro sowie ehemaliger Gitarrist und Sänger der Band In Traffic. Biografie Claus Rainer Nisslmüller wuchs in Linz, Österreich auf. 2006, im Alter von 15 Jahren, kam er über MySpace in Kontakt mit Patrick Grurl von der Band In Traffic und wollte bei ihnen Gitarre spielen. Nachdem die anderen Bandmitglieder ihn spielen hörten, wurde er zum Gitarristen der Band gemacht. Im Juni 2008 veröffentlichten sie ihr erstes Album The Seeker. Die Band hatte mehrere erfolgreiche Auftritte und veröffentlichte im Januar 2010 ihr zweites Album Shadows in Red. Am 27. Februar 2011 verkündete er dennoch, dass er die Band verlassen würde, um sich einer Solokarriere zu widmen. Erst veröffentlichte er einige Demos auf seiner Soundcloud-Seite und nach einigen Monaten veröffentlichte er sein ersten Aufnahmen „Hydrogen“, „Anarchy“ und „Foot Steps“ auch auf iTunes und Beatport. 2011 begann Claus auch Musik zu produzieren und hatte unter dem Pseudonym Phobix Auftritte in verschiedenen Clubs Österreichs. Am 31. Mai 2013 erschien mit Hydrogen EP seine erste Extended Play mit vier Songs. Diese wurde unter seinem zweiten Pseudonym Phobix veröffentlicht. Er trat erneut mit verschiedenen Musikproduzenten und DJs auf. Seine erste Produktion unter dem Namen Phobix veröffentlichte er am 18. Dezember 2012 mit der Single „Who am I“, die er als freien Download zur Verfügung stellte. MC Rufftuff war in dieser Aufnahme der Rapper. Im Sommer 2012 arbeitete er mit den österreichischen Rappern Def Ill, Kinetical, Ghostwriter, Johnny Action und Heisenberg an den Singles „Back2Back“, „No Way Presidence“ und „Mindfields“. Schließlich wurde er von Kova (bürgerlich Bastian Buchberger) durch dessen Musiklabel Suckerpunch Series beim Suckerpunch Festival in Wels auf die Bühne geholt. Im November 2012 veröffentlichte der Schlagerstar Kurti Sahne seinen Hit „Marcel“, den Phobix produzierte. Der Song wurde auf seiner Soundcloud-Seite als freier Download zur Verfügung gestellt. 2012 wurde Phobix von Moshbit Records unter Vertrag gestellt.http://moshbitrecords.com/phobix/ August 2013 veröffentlichte Phobix den Soundtrack für das Showreel eines deutschen 3D-Modellisten. 2013 konnte sich Phobix auch erstmals in der Wahl der Top 100 DJs von Online DJ Mag topdeejays.com platzieren und kam auf Platz 16 in Österreich.https://topdeejays.com/austria/ Es war der höchste Neueinstieg in die Liste in jenem Jahr. Im November 2013 erreichte er die TOP 20 DJs bei reverbnation.com.http://www.reverbnation.com/phobix?profile_view_source=profile_box 2014 wurde er von DJ Hulk durch dessen Musiklabel morphed beim Pressure Festival in Neumarkt am Hausruckkreis auf die Bühne geholt. Sein Album Echoes erschien am 7. Juni 2013 in Österreich. Diskografie Studioalben * 2013 Hydrogen (Moshbit Records) * 2013 Echoes (Moshbit Records) EPs * 2012 Wolves EP * 2013 Adventures of a Warrior EP * 2013 Extra Vitality EP * 2014 Foot Steps EP Singles 2011 * 2011 „Get Down“ * 2011 „Mammut“ * 2011 „Golem“ * 2011 „Northern Lights Orchestra“ * 2011 „Street Warriors“ * 2011 „Ambience“ * 2011 „I’ll never let you go“ * 2011 „Seed the Sun“ 2012 * 2012 „Prehistoric“ * 2012 „Morning Light“ * 2012 „Macr0“ mit Kova * 2012 „Nano“ * 2012 „Fall Out“ * 2012 „Wolves“ * 2012 „Freerun“ * 2012 „War of the Unicorns“ * 2012 „Yes Yes Y’all“ mit Def Ill & Kinetical * 2012 „Mindfields“ mit Def Ill * 2012 „Muppets“ mit Anonymouse * 2012 „Bounce!“ * 2012 „Back 2 Back“ mit Heisenberg, Johnny Action & Ghostwrita * 2012 „Pay Attention“ * 2012 „Uberland“ mit Anonymouse * 2012 „Intresting Thingz“ mit Mike Knows * 2012 „Grinded“ * 2012 „Night of the Nights“ * 2012 „Thiefs“ * 2012 „Raw Time“ * 2012 „We are family“ * 2012 „You want it with me“ * 2012 „This is Phobix“ * 2012 „Sunsets“ * 2012 „Mashup Styler“ * 2012 „Who am I?“ mit MC Rufftuff 2013 * 2013 „Marcel“ mit Kurti Sahne * 2013 „Rockstar“ * 2013 „Hydrogen“ * 2013 „Beazzt“ * 2013 „Announcement“ * 2013 „All Systems Online“ * 2013 „Permanent Resistance“ mit MC Rufftuff * 2013 „Extra Vitality“ * 2013 „Great Big Kingdom“ * 2013 „Oben“ * 2013 „No Way Presidence“ mit MC Rufftuff * 2013 „Sharks“ mit Kova * 2013 „Imagination“ * 2013 „Anarchy“ * 2013 „Carry Out“ * 2013 „Dreist - Lounging Remix“ 2014 * 2014 „Solis Occasus“ * 2014 „Blackout“ * 2014 „Soul“ * 2014 „The Gap“ * 2014 „Foot Steps“ Sountracks * 2013 Meisterschule für Kommunikationsdesign 2013 | „Verzogen“https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9MmfVhMzVQ * 2013 „Summerlove Ibiza“ Soundtrack Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite Abg. am 30. Apr. 2014 * Top Deejays Offizielles DJ-Ranking: Phobix, Claus Rainer Nisslmüller – Music Ranking]. Rank 16 at topdeejays Online Ranking. Einzelnachweise ---- Kategorie:DJ Kategorie:Musikproduzent Kategorie:Österreicher Kategorie:Geboren 1991 Kategorie:Mann